The Crow and The Butterfly
by xxroxy-dogxx
Summary: "You tore down every wall I built up over the years, you gained my trust and even though you turned around, devoted your self to this insane mission with this woman, I'll still remain loyal to you; I'll still love you." Bane/OC preTDKR and present TDKR
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! I'm back and writing. I will be starting a new Batman fic featuring everyone's favorite new villain, Bane. I figured since my Joker fic went to so well that maybe I could pull off a good Bane fic. Now, my character from Tainted Love will be featured in this fic. I want to play up my own plot a bit. Anyways, this will be starting from before The Dark Knight Rises; this story started in the Pit. Hopefully you call enjoy it. Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to DC comics.**

Chapter One: Should Have Known the Price of Evil

Feeling my self being lowered into this hell is kept me on edge. I was to be the only woman down there which meant a lot of trouble for me while I stayed there. I kept my scarf tight around my face, making sure that none of my sharp features and long dark hair would show beneath it. The moment those low life pieces of shit would find out I was a woman, a frenzy would begin. I don't exactly fear for my life or well being; I know how to take care of my self very well which is part of the reason why I ended up in the worst prison on this planet.

My feet hit the rough dirt of the bottom and I quickly untied the rope from my waist. I shifted my eyes around, just taking in my new "home". It was hot, humid and smelled very muggy. Pieces of small rock could be heard crumbling from the walls of the prison. Despite the intense heat in this vertical tunnel, it was dark. Not dark enough to be blind but dark enough to give the place an eery and uncomfortable vibe.

I took a few steps before feeling a snag on my scarf from a rock. The rock tugged down my cover and I just closed my eyes for a moment, a soft aggravated sigh escaping my lips. When I opened them, I noticed a group of men looking in my direction, smiling.

"Crap," I muttered as they start to advance towards me.

I removed the scarf completely and wrapped it around my waist, so I didn't lose it in the events that were about to unfold.

"You guys really don't want to do this," I said to them, but I didn't say it pleadingly; it was more threatening.

They didn't stop moving towards me and I just nodded my head slightly and clicked my tongue.

"Okay then," I breathed out.

The second one made a grab towards me, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back with a lot of force. He mad a cry out in pain as I shoved him roughly to the ground. I noticed a small group of mean forming a circle and watching what has started.

Another man lunged at me, but before his fingers could even touch me, I punched him the jaw. I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind as the one man advanced towards me. I kicked him in the stomach and smacked the back of my head into my captors face, turned around and punched him across his face, right into his cheek bone. I could feel the crack of the bone as my fist collided with his face. I turned just in time to break the nose of the man I kicked earlier.

No one else came towards me. Four bodies laid on the floor, moaning and groaning in pain. I smirked at my handy work and looked at all the other men that were around, their eyes laced with fear and curiosity. I looked back down at the man whose nose I broke.

"Told you guys you didn't want to do this," I laughed before taking my scarf and wrapping it back around my face.

_That was a lot of excitement for the first ten minutes of being here,_ I thought to my self as I started climbing up the different levels, looking for an empty cell.

Finding an empty cell, let alone a secluded one, was not an easy task in this place. I ended up giving up on the secluded part. I'd just have to deal with having a neighbor. I don't like people very much, which was why I ended up down there. I've done some horrific things to people, men, who deserved it. Karma so to speak, but I just sped up the process of it. Then I got caught which surprised me and then again it didn't. I did kill a powerful man in Italy. Not my best idea but he had what was coming to him.

"Should have known the price of evil," I whispered to my self as I found an empty cell.

"As all of us should have," a deep voice said from the cell over.

This voice took me by surprise but in no way scared me. I looked over to the source to see a man; if you could call him that. He had to have been at least 6'3" and God knows how much he weighed with the amount of muscle he carried with him. His face, though rugged, showed a kind of softness. His blue eyes didn't carry what the other men had in this prison. If anything, he looked at me with a lot of curiosity and fascination. His full lips were slightly turned into a smile.

_Jesus, why is he down here?_ I asked my self.

"Yeah well, sometimes a little evil is necessary. Sometimes people in the outside world need to see it as a serious reality check," I said as I walked into "my cell" and sat on the hard cold ground, leaning my back against the wall.

I took my scarf off and set it next to me, running my fingers through my tangled hair. I could feel this man's eyes on me.

"I have a hard to believing such evil can come from something of great beauty," he said.

I scoffed and looked over at him with an amused expression, "You obviously didn't witness my opening act down there."

"Oh, I did, but anyone can have a decent set of skills to defend them self," he told me.

He had a point which made me narrow my eyes. Who the hell was this guy? The way he spoke was with intelligence and certainty. I'm having a hard time believing he's even real. For all I know, I could be hallucinating from the intense heat in this Hell hole.

"Who are you?" I asked with a demanding tone, laced with curiosity.

"A friend," he answered, shifting his position against the wall in his cell.

"Does this "friend" have a name?" I asked wanting an answer.

He smiled and looked over at me, those eyes piercing into my green ones, "Bane."

Bane. The name rang through my brain. The definition was something that was poison; a poison that lead to death. This man had my attention. The way he spoke, acted and just how didn't look at me like a piece of meat almost convinced me that he shouldn't in such a place. He seemed like a decent man, with morals and honor. That was hard to find in such a toxic world.

"Well _Bane,_ you don't strike me as a man that should be down here," I said, positioning my self cross legged, trying to get comfortable.

I could already tell it was impossible to get comfortable in this place. Sleeping would be a pleasant experience to say the least.

"What would make you think that?" he asked.

"Well, you seem extremely intelligent, possibly honorable and have yet to lunge at me like I'm food," I explained with a small laugh.

"You are a lady, therefor you should be treated with such respect. The men here are nothing but disturbed beings that let they're poisonous control them," he said to me, a look of disgust evident in his eyes.

"As much as I appreciate being called a "lady" I'd say I don't deserve the title. I'm very far from lady-like," I told him as played with a rock on the floor.

Bane didn't say anything to me for a moment. I could feel him looking at me with curiosity, I knew he wanted to know my story; how I ended up in such a terrible prison. I'm not an open book though. He'd have to earn my trust. Best of luck to him to try and get my trust. I trusted no one. My trust in humanity was broken when I was fourteen, still living in my house. I didn't know what was worse, that "home" or this prison. At least, maybe, in this prison I'd get some solitude. I have someone now to keep me company when I would need it, but I preferred being by my self most of the time. I didn't want to risk being close to someone. It's easier being on my own.

"I know you're going to ask why I'm here, but that's a story for another time," I broke the silence, not looking at him and just continued to play with the rock on the ground.

"Then what is your name? Only fair since I told you mine," I could hear a small smirk in his voice.

I looked over at him, my green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Tierney."


	2. Chapter 2

Gah! Was hoping for more reviews. I see you guys liking this story. Tell me what you think of it. I won't bite...much. I pinky swear! Anyways, worked on the second chapter during my econ lecture. Figured I needed to get an update going on this story. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character affiliated with DC.**

Chapter Two: Planet Hell

It has been two week since I had arrived in Planet Hell. Two very long weeks but I had managed to take care of my self for the most part. Ever since my little show my first day, most of the men didn't dare to look at me. The ones who took a small attempt to get near me ended up dealing with Bane. He would threaten someone before I even had the chance to open my big mouth. It was slightly annoying but considerate at the same time. I kind of liked it; the idea of him keeping a protective eye on me. No on had ever cared about me; not since my brother.

Since the moment I met Bane, the day I was put down here, he had always been around just in case trouble started to brew. He made it known that he would never let any of the men touch; that nothing would ever happen to me as long as he was around. I won't lie. At first I was very wary of this action. I didn't and still don't trust people. Actually, I'm pretty sure I can't trust people. It's almost as if my subconscious won't let me. Bane is male, obviously and I was the only woman in The Pit. His intentions could have been anything. Anything to gain my trust and get me at my most vulnerable point. One man tried that a few days ago. I had my back turned when he managed to get my against the wall. Lets just say he ended up with a fucked up rotator cuff and walks like an idiot. I knew that some of the man would underestimate me even after I took out a group of them.

Today was different though. Usually I'd get some crude comments thrown my way or a couple ass grabs; not today. Probably due to the fact that Bane had not left my side at all the whole day. I'm was not going to complain because no one had bothered me. However, it made me feel as if something was wrong. Bane would attend to his own business during the day but this time he stayed right by my side.

I was currently sitting Indian-style on the floor, doodling with a piece of charcoal on the stone floor while Bane laid stretched out on my cot. I was observing him from my peripheral view, drawing him. I was hoping to be discrete about my drawing him and that I enjoyed looking at him. Everything, every feature of his was beautiful. His strong jaw gave him that tough look that he pulled off so well. His full lips were extremely inviting and hiding that wonderful smile he had. He hid his smile. No one ever saw it but me and honestly, it made me feel lucky that he smiled around me. I would never tell him that, though. Then there were those eyes; those intense blue-gray eyes that held so much behind them. So much life history that he had yet to share with me. He carried his emotions through his eyes and that drew me to him.

"I find it amusing that you don't think I notice you drawing me," he spoke causing me to jump a little, my hear started to beat faster.

I wasn't expecting him to talk let along catch me drawing him. It amazing me how observant he was when it came to me observing him. Almost like I was a child trying to get away with steeling a cookie from the jar and he was the parent that knew I did it.

"What makes you think I'm drawing you?" I asked, attempting to divert his observation.

"For starters, your eyes keep shifting in my direction and who else are you going to draw laying down?" he explained, sitting up right and looking at me.

"Touche," I replied with a sigh and leaned back against the cool stone wall, taking a look at my drawing.

"It's very lovely," Bane complimented, the pitch of his voice hinting the flattery.\

This caused me to feel a blush creep up on my cheeks, but I ignored the feeling, not wanting him to see the excitement his compliment gave me.

"Thank you," I replied, giving him a small smile.

We then became wrapped in silence, the noise of the other inmates bouncing off the walls. I perked up as I heard footsteps approach my cell. Just another man; a large man that gave Bane a run for his money. He leered at me and I could feel the discomfort deep in my stomach. I didn't like his presence. Bane must has picked up how I was feeling and glared at the man, boring holes into the side of his face until the man looked over at Bane. The man let out a rude scoff before looking back at me and winking. Bane stood up immediately at this repulsive gesture, but before anything could be said or done, the man walked away, disappearing into the lower levels of the prison. My eyes snapped over to Bane who was still standing there. I could see how tense he was just how he was standing.

I stood up slowly, "Bane?"

His body relaxed the moment his name left my mouth and broke the thick air. He turned and looked at me with those eyes. He then sat back down on the cot, the spring squeaking lightly from the pressure of his weight. I walked over and sat beside him. I studied him for a moment before asking the question that had been on my mind the whole day.

"Why are you so tense today?"

Bane looked over at me, slight confusion in his eyes, but I knew he knew exactly what I was asking about. Bane knew I wasn't an idiot or stupid. I cannot be easily bullshitted and he knows that very well.

"Since I know that you will not drop the subject, I'll explain it for you," he started, turning his body to me, "the men here won't lie low much longer with you here. One man in particular is growing increasingly impatient and he's started challenging my ability to protect you."

He stopped almost as if waiting for me to respond. I did have a response. I always did.

"You don't have to protect me. I can handle my self," I told him, trying to hold the harden look in my eyes.

I swear he could see right through my facade; my mask. That honestly scared me a little.

"I know you can, but one day, you will be vulnerable, as much as you hare to admit that, one day you will be. These men have no morals, Tierney. They have no guilt. The thought of these men harming a woman, harming you, disgusts me. It disgusts me that they let themselves to such a low point, letting their urges take control of their lives," he explained, looking right into my eyes.

I could see all his honesty and sincerity with what he said. I could see all of that, his care for me, his loyalty to me in his eyes. His morals and integrity won't let any man in this hell hole, let along in the entire world, hurt me, cause me pain...or defile me. He would not let such an ill-mannered man lay a hand on me or look at me wrong. I realized that the moment I stepped foot in The Pit, he vowed to himself that he would protect me, even if I was strong enough to take care of my self. I could keep up the bad ass female character role for as long as I wanted, but Bane knew there was a vulnerable piece of me. A scared piece. He could see it through my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. Busy

busy! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything affiliated with DC Comics.**

Chapter Three: Hell Above

My body was in shakes and cold sweat when I nearly launched my self from another nightmare. I almost completely forgot where I was, my surroundings not looking familiar. I had to calm my self to notice that I was still in the Pit. Who was I kidding; I wasn't going to wake up and be some where else. That was too much to hope for anyways.

I placed my head in my hands, breathing deep trying to get my body to stop shaking and cool down from the heat it was emitting. I was hot, yet I was still shaking from the sweat that was sticking to my body, the beads rolling down my forehead and down my cheeks. Wait, those could have been tears. I quickly wiped away the beads of liquid from my face and sighed.

I looked over to Bane's cell and noticed that he wasn't there. I was almost glad because each time I had woken up from this reoccurring nightmare, he hasn't been around. I enjoy Bane's company and trust him to an extent, but I can't stand being vulnerable in front of others, especially Bane. He's such a strong individual who carries no fear of the world, no fear of the Hell we live in the Pit or the Hell above. It amazed me that he didn't show fear in anything.

I swung my legs to dangle off the edge of the bed, my feet just inches about the dirty floor. I stood up and stretched, deciding to go find Bane and just talk to him or maybe enjoy the silence with him. I had to guess that it was about three or so in the morning. I walked out my self, not bothering to put on my boots. I preferred being barefoot most of the time. I felt I had better traction with my feet and not shoes or boots.

I started to head father up the pit to the higher up where there weren't really any cells since it would tend to get very chilly the father up one would go. Most of the top part of the Pit were empty ledges. It was a great place to go and think. I've already gone up there a couple times despite Bane not wanting me alone up there. I did it regardless whether he wanted me to or not. No one has followed me up to the top probably in fear that I would haul their ass over the ledge and watch them fall to their death. I know that sounds a bit extreme, but throwing someone from the top wasn't beneath me, especially in this place.

I noticed Bane's large form in front of me as I finally reached the highest point of the Pit. The moonlight outlined all his sharp and immaculate features making me almost stop in my tracks to take in his physique and masculinity. I approached him, my bare feet barely making a noise as they hit the dirt and dust on the stone ground. I stopped next to him, his height towering over my five-three frame. I know anyone is tall when next to me, but Bane took the cake on height. He was exceedingly taller than most of the men in this prison and probably by far the largest.

I noticed him shift his head to look at me and then look back at the moon. We stood there in silence enjoying the light from the moon and the fresh air that the top of the Pit possessed. I could feel a slight breeze from the wind up top and I closed my eyes, allowing it to playing through my hair and around my body causing goose bumps to form along my arms and chest. I think it was the first time that I had been up there and actually took in the peacefulness it provided. I took in a long and slow breath, letting the freshness of the air enter my lungs, letting the clean air cleanse my body.

I glanced back up at the moon and took in it's glory and beauty realizing that I was jealous of the moon.

"I envy the moon," I spoke, breaking the silence between Bane and I.

He looked over at me not saying anything but showing an interest as to why I said what I did. Naturally, I continued.

"The moon is thousands of miles away from the Earth, free in that dark galaxy surrounded by all these beautiful stars. She's free. She's not chained down to anything or imprisoned. The moon isn't tainted like the world; like the inhabitants of this world. She's pure and standing free in the dark sky beautiful as ever," I finished.

I honestly don't know where that all came from. Just looking at the moon made me realize of how much I miss my freedom and how much I miss my own purity from before the time my life went into shambles. I know man as already walked the moon. A little American flag was the proof that still stood there, but man didn't taint the moon. They didn't destroy it like they were destroying their own world.

"You say this as if you see your self less beautiful and pure than the moon," Bane said, still looking at me.

"My purity and innocence was tainted and destroyed a long time ago. It brought a darkness over me. The world has a funny way of destroying what was once good in people," I spoke, looking up at him.

"Just because you are have been tainted with the lies and deceit of this world does not make you less beautiful than the moon, Tierney. If anything, those imperfections you acquired over time make you more beautiful because they have made you strong," Bane explained to me.

He thought I was beautiful. I fought the urge to blush so he wouldn't see that I focused more on that part of his speech than the rest of it. I knew he made a valid point; the horrors that I saw and experienced when I was younger have made me a stronger person. Then again, maybe my strength was misinterpreted for how closed off I was to the world.

"Why are you awake?" Bane broke my thoughts.

"Had a bad dream and needed a place to think. Came up here," I answered, deciding to sit down on the hard ground, crossing my legs and making my self comfortable.

Bane followed suit, except he sat with his knees at an angle, his massive arms resting on his knees.

"Continue," Bane said.

I looked over at him not really wanting to answer. The dream had to do with my past and I hated going back to my past, explaining the details of what I endured as a young girl. I almost wanted to get up and leave, but I knew Bane would follow me and convince me to tell him what happened.

"It was just a dream from my past when I was a young girl," I simply stated hoping that he would drop the subject, but I knew he wouldn't; he would press me for more information.

"When my mother died, things became awful in my home. My dad turned to alcohol and that become the knew love of his life. He was practically drunk every moment of every day. The combination of the alcohol and his emotional distress caused him to be...well, abusive," I let out a breath I had been holding the entire time I said that.

"Anyways, the nightmare I had was the memory of my brother and father getting into a fight. My brother, Shawn, he stepped up to the plate to take care of me and protect my from my father. One night, this ended up with him and my father getting into a physical fight. I just remember hiding under the kitchen table, eyes closed as tight as I could get them and hands over my ears, however, I could still hear the yelling and each hit they threw at one another. I remember an ear piercing yell that came from my brother. It was the first time I let my eyes open since the beginning of the whole fight. I saw a piece of glass sticking out of my brothers abdomen," I stopped to wipe a tear away from my face in hopes Bane wouldn't see, thought when I glanced over at him, he was still looking at me intently.

"My brother didn't make it. The one person I had in this world and he was gone; I had no one to protect me from my father and the emotional and physical abuse he brought upon me," I finished up quickly, not wanting to go into detail about how I ran to my brother as he fell to the ground; how I begged for him to stay alive for me and him not to leave me.

"How old were you?" Bane asked, his grey-blue eyes till on me.

"I was nine. Too young to endure two deaths of my family," I answered him.

"Do you come up here when you wake from these dreams or remember these memories?" Bane questioned.

"Yes. It's my only retreat from everything else here since non of the other prisoners venture up to the top. I find peace up here and I can gather my thoughts and relax," I explained to him, putting my hands on the ground and leaning back a little, my arms as support.

"I'm assuming that these tragedies and horrors you endured living under your father's roof made you who you are today," It wasn't a question, it was an observation he based solely off one story and my attitude towards the world.

"Yes. My view on the world became twisted and cynical. I stopped looking for any ounce of good and pureness in the world and the people who lived in the world long ago,"

"Why turn to murder?" Bane asked and the question was one I had never been asked.

I never gave my victims, if you could call those disgusting assholes victims, a chance to even ask why I was ending their life. Sure, they attempting to bed and make deals with me, but I never took them. This was a part of my life I was not wanting to explain to Bane. I didn't want to explain to him my hate for the fucked up men in this world. I knew one day, for as long as I would know Bane, I would have to. However, I don't want to relive those memories of my teenage years. Thought experiences that brought to the point of taking the lives of the corrupt and horrid.

"I hit a sore subject, I see," he stated with a hint of amusement.

My eye flickered to him and back up at the moon, letting its glow and beauty keep me calm and peaceful.

"No one has ever asked me why. Never gave them a chance to but now that the question has been asked, I don't want to answer it," I was honest with him.

I really didn't want to go back down that road of "memory lane".

"I will not make you tell me anything that causes you emotional distress to remember," he said softly, placing his hand over mine.

I looked down at our hands. This is was the first physical contact that he and I had shared since we first met. It was different. Never has a man shown gently affection towards me. Bane was the first. The small feeling that arose in the pit of my stomach made me feel indifferent, but it was in that moment I knew that fully trusted Bane. A huge step for me.

"Thank you," I said just above a whisper looked at him in which he gave me a small smile.

I returned it and looked back up at the moon, "One day I will tell you, I'm sure of that."


	4. Chapter 4

An update for all you lovely readers! Hope you guys all enjoy it. I'm going to try and update every Sunday for you. Need to get back into writing my stories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC or Christopher Nolan.**

Chapter Four: Monster

The next day I could sense tension in the atmosphere. I was not sure where it was coming from; where it was originating, but it was keeping me on edge. I was on high alert as I walked around the Pit, making sure to stay close to my cell and Bane's. I knew he was having some issues with a few other prisoners and I could not help but think it could be because of me. Bane had been by my side almost constantly since I had arrive a few weeks ago and he had some of the other men getting into his personal space, throwing threats at him and even towards me.

Bane had been on high alert now for the past week and he would not tell me why. I was not sure if it was because he was protecting me or because he did not want to worry me. It was probably both, but it was aggravating. I wanted to know what was going on and what was being said especially if it had to do with my safety in the Pit.

I kept light on my feet and a cautious eye since I had woken up that morning. I could sense some of the other prisoners looking at me; staring at me like I'm a piece of meat that is being dangled in front of a hunger wolf. I knew the only reason they hadn't attempted to snatch me is because of Bane. The men here feared him. Well, most of them did anyways. There were a few that challenged Bane's strength and intelligence. That is where I considered people stupid. Not only was Bane large compared to all these men, well to anyone, but he was smart. To challenge that is a mistake because Bane will get that person back. He'll trick them; out smart them; put an unimaginable amount of fear into them. Sometimes the way Bane threatened the men in here scared me. Though, I will never admit that. I am not sure what Bane would think if he ever noticed that sometimes I was afraid of him. I did trust him. I knew that. However, I am human and some things he says or does allows a bit of fear to run through me. It did not help that I was still having a hard time getting a read on his emotions or what he would do next. The man was unpredictable. Honestly, I liked that about him. A lot. It added to his mystery and it has stirred something inside me causing me to feel restless when I am around him. Though, I was indifference about this new feeling.

"Well, well. Look here, the cat has come out of her hiding spot," came a voice from behind me.

_Great,_ I thought, letting out along dragged out sigh.

I turned around and faced the owner of the voice. Just my luck, it was one of the regulars that antagonized Bane about me on almost a daily basis for the past week. I certainly did not want to deal with this guy, but it seems I would have to. I was not quite sure where Bane was. I could take care of my self, though. As long as it was just this guy. I am not saying that I could not take a group of men because I could. I took down a few the first day I was here. However, this guy was a bit on the larger side. He was not close to the size of Bane, but he was significantly larger than I. His muscles were defined, his shoulders broad and his torso was large and looked to naturally puffed out. I will give the guy once thing- he was threatening looking. I can see why he had a few followers in this place. He had a powerful essence about him, like Bane, but he lacked the mellow personality that Bane had. There was not kindness or compassion in this man's eyes. In fact, the looks in this particular man's eyes made me uneasy.

"Last I checked I had legs and they're meant for walking around," I answered dully.

"I'm surprised your bodyguard let you out," he replied, stepping closer to me.

I could sense the red flag in the back of my mind. I started to go into defense mode, being weary of this man.

"He's not my bodyguard. I don't need a babysitter," I snapped keeping my place hoping he would back off if I kept my place.

"You really think that?" he kept coming closer which made me nervous.

I wanted to move away but I did not want to bruise my pride. I did not want to show this man an inclining of fear. I kept my stance tall and my eyes hard and focused on him. I did not allow anything to distract me because if I did, thing could get bad.

"Don't you a ship to plunder or something?" I retorted, making a remark towards his pirate look.

He let out a deep chuckle that just made me more uncomfortable.

"Sounds like someone needs a lesson in manners," he smirked at me.

I felt someone grab me from behind, causing me to yelp and start to struggle. That red flag in my head was waving around in my brain as I tried to gather up a plan to get my self out of this. I felt like a jaguar that had gotten trapped by poachers. Things could either end up bad for them or for me. I am hoping that what ever happens, it is in my favor.

"Says the guy who has his friend putting a woman in choke hold," I managed to say with other man's arm pushing against my throat while his other hand had a grasp on my wrist.

This was going to be very tricky to get out of.

"Oh, I do have manners. I plan on giving you a proper introduction to this lovely place. I do apologize for it being long over do," he said sinisterly.

The look in his eyes caused a wave of panic to course through my entire body. The lust and cruelty that I saw was enough for me to realize what this man was going to to do to me; that he would leave me there on the cold floor to let the other do as the pleased as well. I would not let that happen. I refused to let that happen. I could feel flashbacks of my past try to creep their way through my mind, to remind me of the pain I had suffered, what I would suffer if I did not do something now.

"I think I'll pass," I sneered, biting down on my captors arm before the other man could get a hold of me.

He let out a cry of pain and loosened his grip on me. I whipped my head back, letting my skull crack his nose and pulled my self away from him. I turned around and punched him across the face, making him stumble back and hit the wall behind him. I faced the man that started it all and he seemed shocked that I managed to break free, but that shock quickly turned into a disturbing look of amusement. He came towards me and made a move to grab my throat but I ducked under his arm and spun a kick into his ribs, He let out a gruff grunt, but he turned around, making another advanced grab for me. He caught my neck and slammed me into the caged bars behind me causing the air for my lung to spilled from my mouth.

"Got any more tricks bitch?" he hissed at me looking angry but satisfied that he had caught me.

"Just one," I choked out, and kicked him in the groan.

He loosened his tight grip on my neck and I shoved his arms off me. I grabbed his shoulders and head butted him which caused him to fall to the ground. This is where I lost control of all my senses and self control. The man on the ground was no longer just some prisoner, but he face flashed to my fathers. I straddled him and threw one punch after another at his face; I didn't even stop when the blood started coming from his nose and mouth. I wanted this man dead just for the thoughts that had ran through his head. I noticed a piece of brick near me and grabbed it. I was about to bring it down onto this man's face, to just end it when I strong hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see Bane. He didn't look angry, but he looked surprise at my actions. The violence that I had displayed. I noticed that I had been putting on a show. I took in the looks of everyone as I got up quickly. They looked afraid and shocked. I looked back down at the damage I had done to the man. It was a lot. My adrenaline that ran through my body had help cause a lot of extensive damage to his face. It surprised me that I had done this. I had killed people in my life, but not so violently. I was always quick and was not personal. What I had done in the Pit was personal. And almost awful.

Monstrous.

I took in a shaky breath and left, pushing my way through the prisoners, making my way to the top of the Pit to get away and to get some air. The scene that had just happened in front of all those people had exposed the monster in me. It was not bad in my opinion. If they did not know already, they knew not to fuck with me from that little situation.

There had always been a monster in me from the time my dad started abusing me; from the time my brother was murdered by him. It had been growing, feeding on my pain and misery. Every since I was in the Pit it had been dormant, waiting and longing for the right opportunity to show it's self. It found the right time. Because of it, I had shown what I was capable of, who I really was. I was a monster. However, I was normally not a very violent monster. I was stealthy and steady. I guess the monster decided to take a new plan of defense and action.

I made it to the top of the prison and stood there, breathing in the late afternoon air that was tainted with the stench of the Pit. It was still welcome, though. The air and very light breeze at the top helped soothe me, calm my nerves and keep the monster at bay in it's cave.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump and turn around. Bane was looking at me intently as if he was trying to study me and figure out what was running through my head. It seemed to prove a bit difficult for him this time because I was able to see a flash of annoyance flash across his features. This meant my defenses were still up. I was grateful because I didn't want him to know how I felt and what was running through my head. I knew he would eventually ask but he would just have to tough it out and deal with it. I did not want to talk about my little display of that uncontrollable monster.

I made a move to walk away but he caught my arm. I made a move to shake it off but he did not release me. Instead he pulled me back towards him, spinning me around and embracing me. I was shocked that he made this move, this display of comfort and affection. He wasn't the type to opening just display physical affection.

I let my body, my muscles, and mind relax, wrapping my arms around his middle and hugging him back. The feel of his body against mine was driving me insane and his arms wrapped around me feel smaller than what I already was, but I felt safe. I felt as if nothing could hurt me in that moment.


End file.
